And Countless Shadows
by pantomimicry
Summary: A quasi-sequel to 'A Perpetual Leap' with a sexual twist. For the sake of fair warning: One-shots. Eight drabbles that are meant to be slash. J. Gordon/Batman. Post-Dark Knight. Alternating point of views between the chapters. They have loose chronological and plot associations; feel free to read them in any order you so choose; there is no need to read the previous story first.
1. 1

Their kiss is rough and sweet because it's done out of desperation, out of a terrible need to assure Jim of his survival. He knows though; he believes instinctively. His body is inflexible but Batman presses along him, forcing them into a relentless embrace. He jumps and has nowhere to go when a hand, ungloved and persistent, cards his hair cupping the nape of his neck. Lips touch his temple and he feels the hiss of incoherent words in his ear.

"Jesus."

He can't breathe; his body hurts but against him is a man and unintentionally he has wounded Batman.


	2. 2

There's blood on his fingertips. He doesn't know whose, but he feels the sticky wetness smear across the armor under his hands. It's a problem for later when he's alone and not pressed against a brick wall, eyes closed and legs spread. Batman, in the press of flesh on armor is a faceless comfort who uses anything but words to speak with him. So, they don't speak at all.

He asks endless questions with his body. Batman readily answers the arch of his back, the cant of his hips, with roaming hands and lips against the hollow of his throat.


	3. 3

He doesn't know how Gordon explains the bruises that litter his body. They trail across the cop's neck and shoulders never fully healing from one day to the next. In their darkness, he can't know that his hands are too forceful and his need too intent. He knows that when he presses their bodies together Jim's eyes will fall shut, and his cheeks will flush. He learns everything about Gordon quickly because time is not on their side and each new encounter is keener, more ardently profound as he pulls Jim into his lurid world. Momentarily, they are safe together.


	4. 4

He's an old fashion knight guarding his ward as he sleeps. Yet, Gordon still has nightmares that rack his entire body. He still wakes up soaked in sweat. In his sleep he calls out to his son, to Barbara and increasingly Gordon calls for him: Batman. They are on opposite ends of the day and finally at dawn when sleep is just on the edge of reachable there isn't any more time. Jim watches him with pale, discerning eyes and he can't stand the forthrightness. He kisses Gordon, in unforgiving light and at an awkward angle, for the first time.


	5. 5

He has killed a man, been held at gunpoint but he cannot reach ten feet across an empty fire escape and touch Batman. It's only for an instance that Batman allows him his shyness; with a sharp tug he is tumbling forward. The first caress of hands against thighs and cock is startling; he is paralyzed by a want that's always tempered with regret. He doesn't know the man behind the mask but they have saved each other. Batman is bated breath that can't be released but they move together without reservation into tightly coiled fist, in even tighter spaces.


	6. 6

He leaves bruises on Jim, black and large, because he is careless and too concerned with gratification and solace. He's amazed that Gordon accepts his wandering hands and sharp thrust. When he presses along Gordon's body he knows he's not gentle; the armor cuts into his skin pushing unrelentingly into Jim's naked body and his only means of apology are more fervent kisses, more frantic caresses. He can't look at the cop. He doesn't want to see the terrible mixture of sorrow and bliss in those gray eyes. But Jim gives willingly, moving like a puppet at the lightest touch.


	7. 7

They are coiled together and Batman is made of taut lines and limpid expressions that mirror his own quiet harsh murmurs of 'fuck' and 'more'. His movements are inelegant where Batman is nothing but gracious in their hurried sex. He sees blurs and swirls without his glasses but he feels skin, hot and real. The mask remains though because truly he doesn't want to know. And neither of them can afford for him to know. They have borrowed time instead. Occasionally, after they have passed Death at twilight and exchanged corruption for sleep, they have beguiling affection and impetuous passion.


	8. 8

Gordon doesn't want to see him but at six in the morning he isn't Batman, not when they're folded together with Gordon fisting his hair and spreading his thighs in the most obscene invitation.

He arches his body up into the warm mouth. A mouth he sees only within the black outline of the cowl, and never here, in his bedroom. His eyes are closed, shut tight against the dawn light that falls across them demandingly, reminding them that Batman has to give way to a man. This dark man, whose body is riddled with thin raised scars, is nameless.


End file.
